All That Matters
by BensonStablerSVU
Summary: Elliot and Olivia attend a holiday party at the OneSix. One thing leads to another and our two favorite detectives…well you’ll find out! EO…my first fic!


All That Matters

A/N: Nothing explicit just some kissing. This is a short fiction that came to me when I was sleeping. E/O.

It was late in the afternoon in the One-Six. Elliot and Olivia were just finishing up some paperwork before they had to go home and change for the holiday party their station was holding.

"Ok I'm out of here!" Olivia said while stretching her arms over her head. She could tell that Elliot had pealed his eyes away from his paper and had fixed them onto her chest. She just wanted to spit out a cocky comment such as "like what ya see, Stabler". But she controlled herself. She did not want it to seem like she was flirting or anything, even though she really wanted to have a relationship like that. She has been having these feelings for a while now, the feelings that tell her that she wants him to be more than a partner or a best friend.

"Yea I guess I should get going too."

They both got up at the same time and headed for the Captains office to tell him they were heading out. The door was open like always and they found their captain hunched over a box, his butt sticking way up in the air and his head looked like it was stuck inside the box. They could hear him cursing under his breath. Elliot and Olivia looked at each other then back at their captain. It was only a matter of seconds before Fin and Munch joined them. They were all shocked and amused at the same time. They had never seen their Capitan in such a manner before.

They couldn't take it anymore. Olivia was the first to laugh and the other detectives soon followed. Cragen turned around and saw Olivia leaning against Elliot for stability. Elliot was holding his stomach because of the continuous laughter. Fin and Munch had tears coming out of their eyes because they were laughing so hard.

Finally Munch was able to say "well...uh...Cap...looking for something..?" he could barely get it out between giggles.

"Oh shut up all of you! What's so funny? An old man trying to find a mistletoe in an old box of Christmas decorations is amusing to you?" he said playfully "And I thought Munch had better jokes than that"

Munch stopped laughing and playfully pouted away screaming "I'm heading out, Cap. Good luck with your little mistletoe issue. See you all in a couple of hours."

As the detectives began to clear out of the room Olivia went to her locker to get a few things. She could feel Elliot come up behind her and walk next to his locker.

"So what time are you going to get here?" He asked her

"About 9 I think." she replied.

"Do you want a ride? I can pick you up." He insisted while picking up his car keys

"Sure I am not one for driving you know that." she stated.

"Yea at these gas prices I am surprised you don't walk to work." he said sarcastically.

As she walked away she said to him "can't say I never thought about it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elliot was waiting outside of her apartment building waiting for her to buzz him in the security door. He was nervous and did not know why. He has been having these weird feelings but he could not pin point exactly what they were. He knew that they were just partners, just friends. But did he want more?

"Hello?" he heard her sweet soft voice come from over the intercom.

"It's Elliot, Liv." He said into the little device hanging from the wall. He then heard a buzz and he opened the heavy metal door. It would only take him a few minutes to get up to her apartment.

Olivia was just finishing putting on some makeup when she heard the knock on the door. She pushed the bathroom door open and headed toward the front door. As she opened it she saw Elliot on the other side dressed in a nice pair of blue jeans and a dark green button up dress shirt. He smelled like aftershave and good cologne.

"Uh... Wow you look great, Liv." he said in a nervous voice. He felt like a teenager picking up his date on prom night. She looked great. She wore a tight black dress that showed every curve on her body. He could not look away. She looked gorgeous and he loved it.

"You don't look to bad your self, Stabler." She said eyeing his attire. She left the door open while he went inside.

"Let me just grab my purse." she said and with that they were out the door, ready to meet with their co- workers for a work free fun night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived at about 9:05. Olivia quickly spotted Casey, Munch, Fin and Cragen. Both she and Elliot went over to greet their co-workers.

"Wow Olivia you look great tonight" Munch said. Fin and Cragen nodded, agreeing.

"Thank you" she replied.

Elliot soon went to get drinks and they talked and talked until it was time for Cragen to give his speech. He tapped a spoon on a glass and that seemed to get everyone's attention.

"Thank you all for coming tonight. The holidays are a great time to spend with the people you love. I want to thank you all for your hard work and detection to this job. I know it is not easy at times but your devotion and effort has helped us get these sickos off the street and into Rikers with help from the DA's office of course" he looked and winked at Casey. "Now as your boss and your friend, you have my full permission to get drunk as hell tonight as long as you have someone to take you home." the crowd chuckled lightly and Elliot screamed while holding up his glass "to being with the ones you love". There was a large eco and the sound of glasses being hit together lightly.

It was getting late and Olivia was getting tired. She did not want to pull Elliot away from the party until she saw that he was getting a little sleepy as well. She was going to ask Elliot if he wanted to leave until a former college Brain Cassidy came to talk to her. They had once gotten intimate but she did not want it to go much farther than that. He then transferred to another station where, from what she heard he was doing a lot better.

"Hey Olivia I saw you come in and I just wanted to say a quick hi" he said in his boyish voice.

"Well hi to you to. How are you doing?" she really did not want to keep up the conversation but, she also did not want to be rude.

"Good I am actually engaged to..." He was interrupted when Elliot came up behind her and looked at Brain.

"Hey Cassidy I heard you were engaged. Congrats. Olivia and I were just on our way out." Elliot saw Olivia walk toward the captain's office to say goodnight.

"Hey Elliot! Things are starting to get wild. I am going to head out soon too. Well I guess I will see you guys around then, Oh yea and Stabler?" Brain asked.

"Yea?" he replied.

Brain leaned in close to Elliot saying in his ear "just tell her how you feel" and then he walked away.

"What was that all about?" Olivia asked Elliot. She walked back to his side when she noticed he was not following her to the captain's office.

"I think he had way too much to drink tonight." But the truth was Brain was right. He had to say something to let her know how he felt. He has been divorced now for 2 years and she was still single. "If I don't do something now I might lose her to some other guy." he thought to himself. They reached Cragen's office and they were standing under the door way when everyone got quiet. The whole room turned their attention to Elliot and Olivia, standing under the mistletoe.

Elliot was the first to notice. "This is my chance" Elliot thought to himself. He rubbed his elbow against her and he looked up, making her look up as well. Her eyes got wider and she looked at him, deep into his eyes. They were deep pools of blue that she could just get lost in. He was looking into her chocolate brown eyes that were now sparkling from the light. He reached down, stroked the back of her head, and then leaned in to meet his lips with hers. She kissed him back, parting her lips to allow him to slip his tongue into her mouth, stroking her mouth softly. She mooned into his mouth enjoying the kiss. The world felt like it just slowed down, and all that mattered was that one moment. They kissed each other with 8 years of bottled up passion. They finally needed air and parted. Olivia opened her eyes to see Elliot looking at her with a wide grin on his face.

Everyone who was once staring at them, were now screaming and clapping. Munch and Fin were staring at them wide eyed. "Looks like you owe me $20 my friend." Munch said to Fin.

"Were going to head home Captain. See you in a week." Olivia said breathless. They both walked out of the room leaving a stunned station house and a smiling captain.

"I knew that mistletoe would come in handy someday." Cragen said to himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They rode in silence, trying to in take what just happened. They both had wanted it to happen. They wanted more. They finally got in front of Olivia's apartment and Elliot turned the car off.

"Well that was fun" He said while looking at her.

"Yeah it was amazing." she stated.

They sat in silence again for a moment before Olivia asked Elliot if he wanted to come up and have a drink. He accepted and they were both walking up to her apartment.

Olivia was getting her keys out of her pocket and was just turning the door knob when Elliot touched her shoulder. She turned around and found herself looking into his eyes. He leaned his head down and kissed her. She froze, not expecting the kiss. He put a hand on the small of her back and the other one on the back of her head. She lifted her hands to curl around his neck. She backed up so they were now in her apartment.

"Olivia?" He mumbled into the kiss.

"Yea"

"I love you"

She pulled away and looked deep into his eyes. She thought about it for a second and then a smile appeared on her face.

"I love you too." she finally said.

He let out a breath he did not even know he was holding. He picked her up and brought her to the sofa, where he gently laid her down. He kissed her along her neck finding a spot that drove her crazy.

"Elliot, wait. What are we going to do about the job?"

He thought for a moment before answering.

"Do you want this?" he asked her.

"More than anything" she replied with a smile.

"Then all that matters is you."

He picked her up again, making her giggle. He carried her to her bedroom and shut the door. They did not sleep all night and nor did anyone come out of the room. They were finally happy, and that's all that mattered.

FINISH

A/N: Please send me reviews. I was thinking about writing again, but only if this one was good. I would appreciate advice about my writing. (FYI grammar was never my best subject)


End file.
